


Just Swallow

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Innuendo, Tumblr Prompts, supernaturallyimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from yourdetectivehunterinthetardis involving the first paragraph, which was moderately edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/59595365045/just-swallow
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

"Dean," Castiel protested, fidgeting as he looked anywhere but in front of him.

"It’s all right, Cas," Dean reassured him, his voice smooth. "Just put it in your mouth and swallow. I swear, it’s fine."

Castiel flinched at the thought. “I don’t understand why…what purpose does it serve?”

"It doesn’t have to serve a purpose, Cas, it’s just good, I promise. You could try other stuff, but it wouldn’t be as good as this. Trust me." Dean smiled at him disarmingly.

"But…" Castiel tried to argue again.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean snapped. "Are you going to eat it or not?" The smoked bacon they’d been arguing over sat untouched on the table. Both men sighed in frustration.

"It does not look appetizing," Castiel tried to explain again.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to be the only person I’ve ever met who thinks bacon doesn’t look appetizing.”

Castiel decided not to pursue that, and went back to eyeing the bacon appraisingly, as if it was about to sprout legs and advance on him.

"Dude, it’s pig. You’ve had pork before." Dean reminded him.

"That is true," Castiel allowed, relaxing slightly. "It did not look like this though."

"Not all meat looks the same all the time, Cas," Dean sighed at him. "This is like the best meat on the planet though, I promise. Please, just try it?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes again. “Why is it so important to you?”

"Bacon is an essential part of being human," Dean shrugged. "People who don’t like bacon just don’t have nearly as good of lives as people who do."

Castiel considered that. “Does Sam like bacon?”

From the library, where Sam was typing away at his keyboard, came a loud, “It’s all right,” in response.

Dean shrugged as if to excuse Sam’s response. “Sam’s a special case. He’s like a lettuce whore.”

"He means that I’m a hell of a lot healthier than he is," Sam called back in reply.

Castiel’s lips twitched at the exchange. “Sam has a point,” he offered. “Salad has far more nutritious value than fatty meat products.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes again derisively. “We’re not discussing my dietary habits, Cas, we’re giving you important human experiences. We’ve already taught you how to do the laundry and do the dishes, so now you get to do something fun. So, bacon.”

"Eating bacon is an essential human experience?" Castiel clarified slowly.

"Yes," Dean emphasized. "Trust me, I know these things."

Sam made some kind of skeptical laughing noise in the other room, but didn’t comment.

"Then, for you, I will try the bacon," Castiel decided.

Grinning slightly, Dean shoved the plate towards him. “Go on then.”

Tentatively, Castiel picked up a strip of bacon and held it up to his lips. He looked at it cautiously, sniffing at it, then took a large bite. There was a pause as he assessed the taste, then his eyes widened comically and he swallowed.

"Told you," Dean said smugly.

Castiel didn’t reply, but finished off the piece of bacon and picked up a second one.

"You know what’s even better?" Dean offered with a grin.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed, inviting him to continue.

The entire fight to get Castiel to try bacon was worth it for just the look on his face when Dean said, “Bacon cheeseburgers.”


End file.
